York Region Transit route 18 'Bur Oak'
18 Bur Oak is a local route operated by YRT in Markham, ON. Basic Route 18 mainly serves Bur Oak Ave. between Kennedy Rd. and Church St. This route has 1 main branch: *18 Angus Glen C.C. - Markham Stouffville Hospital (Monday to Saturday) This route serves the Berczy, Greensborough, and Cornell communities. It also serves Pierre Elliott Trudeau High School, Bur Oak Secondary School, and Mount Joy GO Station. One trip in the morning and three trips in the afternoon also serve the Cornell Rouge community during school times. One trip in the morning and one in the afternoon also serve the Grand Cornell community during school times. Route 18 connects to Viva Purple at Markham-Stouffville Hospital. History Service on route 18 first commenced in September 2002, along Bur Oak Dr. between Kennedy Rd. and the (then) new Mount Joy GO Station. There was an on-street loop at Kennedy, while buses used the bus loop at Mount Joy for the east end of the route. Many extensions followed, as the land to the east was developed. Service first was extended east to Markham-Stouffville Hospital, heading south at 9th Line. Service was rerouted east along White's Hill Ave., south on Bur Oak Ave, west on Riverlands to the hospital. Later, service was provided along Bur Oak between 9th Line and 16th Ave, but a jog remained between 16th and White's Hill via 9th Line until late 2006, when service was finally routed south on Bur Oak to Church. In the west end, the on-street loop at Kennedy was replaced by an extension to Angus Glen C.C. on Major Mackenzie Dr. Initially, service on this route was only during peak periods, but was expanded to include all day weekday and Saturday service. 2012 saw one weekday morning and afternoon trip extended south from the hospital to serve the Grand Cornell community during school times. Route 18 was declared fully accessible in December 2012. The 2015 Annual Service Plan will have service on Major Mackenzie Dr. discontinued, and new service introduced on Angus Glen Blvd. to compensate for loss of route 8 service along that stretch, and eliminate duplication along Major Mackenzie. Vehicles Route 18 is a 40ft route on weekdays and uses New Flyer D40LF/D40LFR and New Flyer XD40. Occasionally Orion V may be on a rush hour only run. Major Stops *Angus Glen C.C. (Major Mackenzie/Warden): Western terminus. Connections to routes 25, 68B. *Kennedy Rd.: Connection to route 8. *McCowan Rd.: Connections to routes 129A, 304. *Roy Rainey Ave.: Connections to routes 45, 304. *Mount Joy GO Station (Highway 48): Connections to routes 102D, 301, 303, 304. *9th Line: Connections to routes 9, 303. *Cornell Centre/16th Ave.: Served by four trips during school times. Connection to route 25. *White's Hill/Cornell Centre: Served by four trips during school times. Connection to route 25. *Markham-Stouffville Hospital: Eastern terminus. Connections to Viva Purple and routes 1, 9, 16, 25, 201, 303, 522. *Kenilworth/Outer Banks: Served by three trips during school times. Summary Route Maps File:York Region Transit route 18.png|2012 - Present